


Failed Memories

by Taytay95



Category: Naruto
Genre: Alternate Universe - Naruto Fusion, Confusion, Depression, Drunken Confessions, Drunken Flirting, Eventual Happy Ending, F/M, Falling In Love, Family Secrets, Happy Ending, Haruno Sakura-centric, Hatake Kakashi-centric, Love, Love Confessions, Miscommunication, One Shot, One True Pairing, Pre-Naruto Canon Era, Protective Haruno Sakura, Secret Crush
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-28
Updated: 2019-06-28
Packaged: 2020-05-28 08:31:11
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 11,326
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19390378
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Taytay95/pseuds/Taytay95
Summary: A drunken night and some forgotten memories. Communication is key as Sakura struggles with the consequences of these forgotten memories that are causing her so much pain. PURE KAKASAKU goodness. SMUT.





	Failed Memories

**FAILED MEMORIES**

Sakura sat at her desk in complete silence as she stared down at the stick in her hand. She had taken the test last week after a suspiciously nasty bout of what she assumed was the flu that still felt like it was coursing through her.

Especially whenever she woke up. It was not that.

Two pink lines.

' _Shit.'_

She had hoped that the longer she stared at it that the results might change. That one of the lines would disappear and that it would actually be negative. But no matter how much she did. The results did not change.

She took a sharp breath in as she looked around her office in a moment of panic. Checking to make sure no one was watching her through the large office window. A small sigh of relief came from her as she realized that no one was there and moved her eyes back to the object that had confirmed that her life would be forever different.

Just roughly two months prior she had given herself wholly and freely to a man for the first time. A man she knew _so well_. But he was one that she never would have moved on had it not been the alcohol. Her drunken stupor had caused her bravery to come out and her strong feelings for him to erupt and take hold of her completely.

_**~~FLASHBACK~~** _

_She spotted him as she entered the bar. Seated on the farthest stool and alone with a drink in front of him. It was a no brainer where she would go. He was what she always sought._

_She smiled as she tapped the bar to summon the bartender over and placed her order. Sake. Cold. And a lot of it._

_It had been the day from hell for her. Freshly back from a hard mission only to be thrust into the operating room the moment her toes crossed the gate. A four-hour surgery had turned into seven. All she wanted was a strong drink. And, maybe a good friend around her._

_She had nonchalantly slunked over to him and took the seat next to him without permission. He wouldn't care that it was her. He never did. She hoped that maybe he enjoyed her company as equally as she did his._

" _Hard day?" He asked, not even bothering to look at her._

_All she did was hum as she knocked back her shot of sake. She knew that was enough of an answer for him._

" _Well, cheers to that then." he nodded as he knocked back his own shot of dark liquid without so much of a cringe and tapped the bar to signal for a refill._

_It was a bit of a blur after she finished her first bottle of sake in record time._

_Before either one knew it, they were drunkenly sauntering to his place. Breathing in the cold early December air as they went. She hadn't been to his place since he moved from his old apartment about six months ago. She noted it smelled nice. Like fresh paint and fresh leather._

_She had no time to admire the sparsely decorated new home as he pulled her to him to capture her lips in a passionate kiss. It was not long before he was nipping hungrily at her neck and she had her legs wrapped around his waist. He quickly walked them into the bedroom and placed her gently on his large bed. Discarding his shirt in a flash as he went._

_Sakura captured his eyes in hers and got lost in them as things progressed quickly. She only broke eye contact to throw her head back in the pleasure he began to shower her with._

_She never knew losing her virginity would feel so good._

_**~~End Flashback~~** _

The pink haired woman let out a long sigh as she opened her private drawer and gently placed the stick inside and locked it as soon as it closed.

Her first thought when her eyes had met those thin pink lines was termination. She didn't want the child to grow up fatherless as most children did after the war five years prior. And, she didn't want the father to have a child that he didn't want. She knew he wouldn't want it. He had never been a family man or spoke of ever even desiring a wife and children.

Plus, it would ruin him. It would burn him to the ground in the most horrible way she could imagine.

But as she pondered through the days and through many hidden tears, she decided that she could and would raise the child on her own. She decided to keep the secret of who the father was to everyone but a few. She made enough money with her income at the hospital to provide for two and still be fairly comfortable. It would be nothing fancy by any stretch, but she could buy food and pay the rent. And, she would have all the love in her heart to give. And, for her, love was enough to get through anything.

She just prayed the child would take more after her than him. That's the only way this could work in the long run.

Sakura placed a small hand on her flat abdomen and closed her eyes. A small tear formed at her eyes knowing that she would not tell him it was his. She wanted him to know. But she couldn't face him. She couldn't take his life away from him like that.

She knew that for him, it was just a one-night stand. Considering he acted like nothing had ever happened when he saw her a few days later. It was the same as it was before they slept together. And, her heart hurt because of it. She thought that maybe he would come to her door and confess his undying love and affection for her. But he hadn't.

' _Fool.'_ She thought bitterly to herself _, 'Life is not a fairytale.'_

For her though, it was love. She loved him more than anything in the world. So much so that she didn't think twice when giving herself to him. And, now, she was carrying his child. Their child. And, it was time for her to love it.

She sat for a few more moments in the dead silence. Going over and over her thoughts swirling in her mind.

" _Dr. Haruno to operating room 3. Dr. Haruno to operating room 3."_

The seemingly blaring tone of the overhead speaker made her jump as she was ripped from her thoughts and near self-pity.

She shook her head, stood up, and threw her lab coat over her shoulders and took off to the operating room. Sakura took a few deep breaths as she prepared to enter.

She was usually fine while performing surgeries. The blood never seemed to get to her until a couple of weeks prior. The sight made her stomach roll. There was one time earlier in the week that she had to exit swiftly in the middle of a simple gallbladder removal to empty her stomach into the nearest restroom available.

She hoped and prayed that wouldn't happen again as she entered the operating room. The moment she saw the shinobi on the table, a tree branch protruding from his leg, she felt the blood drain from her face and her stomach flip.

' _Come on Sakura! Just because you're pregnant doesn't mean you can be a weak stomached chicken! Pull yourself together!'_

"Sakura! I need you to feed chakra through the open wound!" Shizune yelled.

"Ah! Right!" She swallowed hard and approached the table.

Her hands began to glow green as she breathed slowly. Counting to three with every intake of air and slowly releasing. She found the technique to be soothing for her upset stomach.

The sweat began to bead at Sakura's temple as she focused her chakra into the man's wound.

The hours passed and the offending object was removed precisely and perfectly. With some time and physical therapy, the young man would be back on the missions' roster in no time.

The pinkette smiled as she removed her surgical apron and mask and discarded them in the hazard bin in the corner of the sterile room. She silently thanked the gods that she had been able to keep it together for the whole ordeal.

That was when the uncontrollable wave of nausea hit. She ran past Shizune as fast as she could and through the doors. The closest thing she could find was a trash can right next to the nurses' station.

They stared at her as she emptied her already empty stomach in shock.

"Dr. Haruno are you alright?"

A dark-haired nurse came to her side and stroked her back to comfort her.

"I am okay, Asuna. Thank you." She stood up and wiped her mouth with the back of her hand, "I think the stress of that surgery got to me."

"Sakura?" She heard Shizune ask quietly.

Sakura just looked in the direction of the older dark-haired woman.

"You look like you need to go home." Shizune stated with the concern written on her face.

"No, I'm okay. I promise." She smiled weakly and moved in the direction of her office.

"Sakura!" Shizune's face went from caring to serious, "You just threw up after a surgery. Go home. You work at a hospital! This is no place for a sick person."

"I am not sick, Shizune. I just had a moment." Sakura stated firmly.

Shizune moved closer to her and put a hand on her shoulder.

"You had another one of those moments earlier this week. You are overworking yourself to the point that you're making yourself sick. Go home and rest for now. Please?" The older woman's eyes begged as she spoke.

"Alright, fine. But I will be back in the morning." Sakura made her way back to her office and grabbed all of her things.

Her hand met the door handle when she turned back to her desk and looked at the drawer that held the small item that had caused her so much pain over the last week.

' _Leave it. Give yourself a night of rest.'_

She turned and exited the room. Leaving the pregnancy test locked away in her drawer.

Sakura inhaled the cool February air as she made headed in the direction of her mother's house. Passing the flower shop, she saw her mother's favorites had made their way there. Pink tiger lilies. She entered the small shop and greeted Ino at the counter.

"Forehead!" Ino threw her arms around Sakura and gave her a good squeeze.

Sakura was thankful for her friend. She knew that she could always count on her to be there no matter what. In fact, all she wanted to do was tell her about the baby. But, she couldn't yet. There was so much to do and take care of before she was ready to divulge anything.

If, anything, she had acknowledged over the last week that she needed her mother. She needed to tell her everything. And, Sakura figured flowers would be the perfect ice breaker to the conversation.

' _Yeah right, Sakura. 'Hey mom here are some flowers guess what I'm pregnant.''_

She paid Ino for a large bouquet and made her way to the Haruno residence.

Once she stood outside the door, she inhaled and exhaled slowly a few times before mustering the courage to knock.

It was a moment before her mother opened the door with a smile on her face.

"Sakura!" She rolled backwards in her wheelchair to allow Sakura access into the home.

"Hi Mom." She bent over and kissed her mother on the cheek as she walked into the house, "These are for you."

She quickly showed her mother the flowers before turning on her heel.

"I'll go put these in some water."

"Oh dear! Those are my favorites! Thank you so much!" Mebuki beamed as she followed Sakura into the kitchen, "You know? Your father used to give me pink tiger lilies on our anniversary!"

"I remember seeing them in the kitchen close to your anniversaries!" Sakura smiled sadly, "I miss him."

Mebuki rolled up to the kitchen table and folded her hands over each other and sighed deeply.

"Me too, cherry. Me too."

It had been six years since her father was killed in Pein's assault on the Hidden Leaf Village. He died protecting Mebuki when a large stone wall collapsed on top of him. Killing Kizashi and trapping Mebuki under the rubble. It had been too late by the time the medical corps found her to repair the damage to her spine. Leaving her wheelchair bound and widowed all in the same day.

It had been hard for her at first, learning to live without her husband and the use of her legs. But Sakura knew that she adjusted well after some time and learned to love what she had been given. Sakura was proud of her mother and how she had been so loving and kind after everything that she had been put through.

She watched her mother look out the large window by the kitchen table and smiled. She loved her mother dearly. She hoped in her heart that she could be at least half of what her mother was to her. As she filled the vase and trimmed the butts of the stems, her hands began to shake as her nerves crept up.

She knew she was doing the right thing. And, she knew her mother was the best person to tell. What that woman knew of others had never once left her mouth once told. She saw it as a breach of a sacred confidence. Something Sakura respected and it made her feel safe.

"Here you go!" She put on her best fake smile and placed the vase in the middle of the dark stained oak table.

After she had taken too long to situate the flowers in the perfect center of the table, she sat carefully across from her Mebuki who was eyeing her suspiciously.

"Sakura? What's wrong?" She cut straight to the chase.

They sat in deafening silence for a moment as Sakura bit back the tears she knew were inevitable.

"Oh, Mom!" She cried, her mother reaching out her hand to place it on top of Sakura's.

"What's wrong, cherry?"

Sakura just sat and cried for a moment. It felt good to let the tears fall freely around someone else. She didn't feel all alone anymore.

"Mom…" She wiped her eyes, "I messed up."

"We all make mistakes, dear. That's part of life. Did you mess something up during surgery?"

"N-no…" She took a deep breath in and held it for a moment while her mother eyeballed her once again, "Mom… I'm pregnant."

She closed her eyes, waiting for her mother to rip her hand away and begin yelling at her. But that was not Mebuki and she knew that. Though, in some ways, she felt as though she deserved it.

"You're pregnant?" Mebuki asked, obviously in shock.

"Yeah… I found out last week." Sakura whispered before the tears overtook her again, "I don't know what I am going to do! I just don't know. I know I'm a doctor, but I am _so afraid_ of this and I needed to talk to someone."

Mebuki held her free hand up to silence her daughter and it did.

"Slow down, Sakura. You're pregnant, okay. How far along are you?" She asked, her voice sweet and motherly.

Sakura wiped a tear away to no avail, they just kept coming.

"I think I'm around 8-9 weeks along." She sniffled.

"Okay, so still early on."

"Mhm." Was all she could get out before the sobbing began.

"Sakura, it will be okay! I can tell you right now, look at me dear," Sakura raised her head ashamedly, just enough to barely meet her mother's eyes, "that you will be a wonderful mother! And, I get to be a grandmother!"

Mebuki grinned largely.

"Y-you're not mad at me?" Sakura asked in a low voice.

"Mad?" Mebuki began to giggle, "No! Of course I'm not mad! You're a grown woman of twenty-one and can make your own choices! I promise you I will be there as much and as often as you need me to be!"

Sakura felt a small smile come to her at her mother's supportive words.

"Oh, but wait!" She suddenly added on.

She stopped and eyeballed Sakura once more. The momentary relief she felt vanished at those words.

"Does the father know?"

"No." She barely got out as she stared back down at the table.

There were a few moments of silence as Mebuki processed all this information.

"Well, I am flattered that you told me first. But when are you going to tell him?" the blonde woman raised an eyebrow.

"I-I'm not going to tell him…" Sakura's eyes met the floor.

"What?" Mebuki nearly yelled, "Sakura! You need to tell him! It's his child too! What if he wants it? Oh, gods! Please tell me it's not that wretched Uchiha boys?"

' _There's the disappointment I was expecting.'_

Sakura hoped that her mother would understand her reasoning as to why she wasn't going to tell him.

"No, I'm not going to tell him. He has a lot going for him, I can't burden him with this. And, it was just a drunken one-night stand. Plus, he still acts like everything is normal between us. Like nothing ever happened. He probably doesn't even remember it! And, no, mom, the father is not Sasuke." Sakura spoke up, still keeping her green eyes on the wood floor below her.

"You do know who the father is though… right?" Mebuki asked quietly.

"Yes, of course I know who it is! I could never forget that. He's the only person I have ever even had sex with!" Sakura snapped her teary eyes back up to her mother.

"Then, who is it?"

Sakura was silent as she locked hard onto her mother's eyes.

"It's…" she took a shaky breath in and shook her head "It doesn't matter now…"

* * *

"Ah, Sakura!" He greeted her with a two-finger salute, "What brings you in here today?"

The pink haired woman trudged into his office clutching a stack of papers to her abdomen.

' _Gods, she's beautiful. It's like she's glowing lately!'_

"Hi, Kakashi-sama," she said quietly as she moved and placed the required files on his desk as she kept the others clutched tightly to her like her life depended on it, "Here are the weekly reports on the clinic's progress."

"Sakura, how many times do I have to tell you, drop the '-sama'." He chided lightly.

His eyes lingered on the baggy tunic she was wearing. She usually wore her shinobi uniform to work, but lately she's been wearing more and more sweaters and large cardigans.

' _It's the middle of a bitter winter and ushering into a cold spring. And, besides that hospital is always cold. At least she looks good while she stays warm.'_

"Sorry," she quickly moved to the door, "There they are, just your signature is needed like usual. I-I need get back to the hospital now."

And with that she was gone.

The Rokudaime sighed loudly. He had noted how much she had changed over the last few months since their night together. She was so distant, like she didn't want to be around him anymore. Only coming to see him to give him the required weekly reports. When, before, she would stop by at random times just to say hello.

Was she working too hard? Could be. She was always so busy.

But, not too busy for that night. The best night of his life. Before he woke up to an empty bed.

_**~~Flashback~~** _

_Kakashi heard the door to bar open, letting in the cold breeze of December. With that breeze brought a scent. Her scent. Even when his other senses were dulled from the alcohol, his nose was always as sharp as a tack._

_He didn't even need to make the move to turn around. He knew it was her. He silently hoped that she might come over and grace him with her beautiful presence. Just being around her made his day better. She didn't even have to talk, just her company was enough to heal his heart._

_It was during the war that he really noticed how much she had grown. Both in strength and beauty. The moment he saw her Byakugou seal on her forehead, he knew that she could take care of herself._

_He saw her as a woman as he felt her chakra enter his body and sooth is aching chest. The "X" on his chest had been sealed by her. Leaving only a thin scar. She had taken her own strength to lift him off the ground and bare his weight as she helped him get around to command the Allied Forces. It was her who bore that weight._

_He had been so angry when Sasuke cast her aside once again to have his final battle with Naruto. Stating that she loved him so much and why he couldn't just accept that and stop hurting her. But, Sasuke had made his choice, putting her under a genjutsu and casting her off like she was nothing._

_Even again after Kakashi had pardoned him, he cast her aside for his selfish wishes, making her empty promises that he had yet to return after all these years._

_She deserved better than that. And he wished in his heart that he could be the one to give it to her. But she was still in love with Sasuke. Though she never spoke about him, he just knew. If Sasuke was in her mind, there was no chance for Kakashi to be in her heart._

_He was snapped out if his thoughts when she took the seat next to him without asking if it was already taken. It wasn't and he was happy that she took it._

" _Hard day?" He asked when he saw the bottle of sake and shot glass get placed in front of her, not looking over to meet the gaze he felt._

_He heard a hum escape her supple lips as she took down her sake in one gulp. He smiled and lifted his own whiskey on the rocks._

" _Well, cheers to that then." He gulped the burning liquid and tapped the bar for a refill as soon as it went down._

_It had been his fourth drink of the night and he knew he should stop soon or the hangover he would have in the morning would be horrendous. He decided that he would cut himself off after the next one._

_Once the bartender brought over the drink, he noted that Sakura had knocked back multiple shots of sake, her cheeks beginning to turn a light shade of pink._

_He felt a good buzz. Not quite drunk but not quite sober. His filter gone and his body warm._

" _You know?" Her sweet voice met his ears._

_He turned to face her. She looked tired, but beautiful. Her green eyes bright and her cheeks pink._

" _What's that?" He took a sip of his drink._

" _It might be the sake talking, but I've always found you attractive." The words slipped out without a hint of hesitation._

_Kakashi nearly choked on his drink._

' _What did she just say?' He quickly collected himself and looked at her, trying to look as unphased as possible._

" _More so than Sasuke?" He asked, keeping his voice as even as possible in his borderline drunken state._

_She snorted._

" _Leagues above! You've got the looks and the personality. Why do you think I visit you so often at work?" He felt his pulse quicken as he suddenly felt her hand on his thigh._

" _You haven't even seen my face." He whispered huskily._

" _Maybe one day you will trust me enough to show me," She leaned into his whisper._

_He decided to throw caution to the wind and slipped his finger under the lip of his mask and pull it slightly, giving her just a glimpse of what was underneath. He heard her gasp and put her free hand over her mouth. Her grip on his thigh tightening as she did so, only causing shocks of electricity to run up his spine._

_It was then that he decided to push it further and put a gloved hand on her bare knee, slowly stroking it and moving higher with every moment she looked into his dark eyes._

" _Yeah," She breathed, "Definitely leagues above Sasuke…"_

_His hand met the hem of her skirt and he stopped. He knew he was playing with fire. He didn't want to take advantage of the woman in front of him. She was basically wasted at this point and he was still riding out his buzz._

_He loved her; he had realized about a year ago. But she had loved Sasuke for so many years. He didn't know if she was just desperate for love or if she really meant what was said._

' _Drunk minds speak sober thoughts they say…'_

" _You don't mean any of that." he countered, "You're wasted. It's the sake talking, not you."_

_Sakura's eyes widened briefly before she narrowed them into a near threatening glare. He sucked in half a breath at the sight, one he hadn't seen since the war. He had forgotten just how vicious she could be._

" _I may be drunk, but I've never lied to you." she said in an even more serious voice._

_He would've kissed her then and there had they not been in a bar. He leaned forward and brushed masked lips against her ear._

" _Spend the night with me, Sakura." He requested._

_She moved her hand up his leg and tightened her grip on his inner thigh and felt her smile against his cheek as she replied._

" _I thought you would never ask." She began to move, and he grabbed her hand._

_Reality came crashing down onto him as they stood up to go and he felt the remaining alcohol course through him._

" _Sakura, only if you really want to." Kakashi was suddenly panicked, "You're still pretty drunk."_

_Sakura turned to face him with mere centimeters separate their fronts. Green eyes peered up to him as she swayed ever so slightly._

" _Kakashi," She whispered, "Let's go."_

_She squeezed his hand and quietly led him out of the nearly empty bar. No one was around to see them leave together._

_His foggy mind was racing as he began to lead her to his new place. Being Hokage had its perks. An opportunity to get out of his broken-down old apartment that he had since he his father had died. The new place the elders gave him was much closer than the other one and brand new. He was still trying to get used to living somewhere else. It was much larger that his old one bedroom, one-bathroom place. This new place now gave him three whole bedrooms, an office, two and half bathrooms, and a large kitchen._

_They stumbled up to the door of his house and he quickly unlocked the door and opened it and ushered her inside. As soon as the door was closed, he dropped his mask and wrapped his arms around her and kissed her. There was no point in holding back if she was speaking the truth._

_He relished in that first kiss that she was hungrily returning to him. She seemed to want him just as much and he wanted her. She smiled up at him and wrapped her small arms up around his neck and pulled him in for another passionate kiss. He pulled away and trailed down her jaw and to her neck, nipping as he went._

_He smiled when he heard a small moan escape from her._

" _Sakura," He growled as he pressed her body against the door, "Tell me to stop. If this is not what you want, stop me now, or I won't be able to."_

" _Don't stop." She hopped up, throwing her head back as she wrapped her strong legs around his core, "Don't stop Kakashi, don't ever stop."_

_He groaned out loud as the words he dreamed about for gods knows how long were finally being spoken into existence._

" _What about Sasuke?" He asked as he planted more kisses on her neck and began on her chest._

" _Forget him and his empty promises." She moaned as her arms moved up the wall and gripped the trim around the door, "I gave up on that years ago."_

_Kakashi grinned at the answer as he carried her to his bedroom and gently placed her on his large bed. He discarded his vest and shirt along the way. He began kissing her legs and up to her stomach before he locked onto her jade orbs._

_The night progressed quickly and lasted._

_But the morning came too soon. He opened his eyes, expecting to see a fan of pink around him. But, he didn't. All he was left with was a mess of sheets and a broken heart._

_**~~End Flashback~~** _

But the distance had started right after she had left him alone in bed in the middle of the night.

He had woken up to emptiness and wondered if she even remembered what had happened. Or worse, that she regretted what she had done.

The night of passionate sex that had solidified his love for her. It made his bones ache to the core that she had been so distant in the last almost six months. And, she hadn't looked well for around three of those months. Always claiming that she was just tired when he asked if she felt well before she scurried off as quickly as she came.

He had tried to act normal. He didn't want there to be any awkwardness between them. He loved her and he truly wanted her. But she had made it clear that she didn't want him. The moment she ran off in the night was clear enough. He had hoped that he could wake up next to her and cuddle in close and make more love. But that did not happen.

And, it nearly broke him. And, acting as if nothing had happened was how he coped with that heartache. He knew it wasn't healthy. But, to make a clean break was the best way for his heart to heal. He did miss her so much though. His heart yearned for her. And, he wanted to take her into his arms and make her his once more.

But, he couldn't. She had distanced herself so much that he only saw her for no more than five minutes a week.

He didn't even change his sheets and wash his bedding right away after she left. He couldn't bear to remove her scent and the only proof that she was in his bed yet. The only reminder of his happiness that left as quickly as it came.

He had seen her some months back at the bar with Ino. He tried to wave at her, but she was too focused on her water to notice him. He thought it odd for the kunoichi to be drinking water at a bar. At the time he figured that she may have had a shift early the next morning or just wasn't in the mood to drink.

Either way, no matter how he felt about the beautiful pink haired woman, he still had two more hours before it was time for him to go home.

* * *

"Okay, my dear," the kind old nurse called Satoko spoke, "are you ready?"

She had just come from Kakashi's office and felt nothing short of exhausted just from that one short meeting with him.

Sakura laid down on the table and felt her stomach muscles tighten as the cool gel landed on her growing bump. The nurse handing her a small towel to clean up afterwards.

"Oh, that's cold." She squeaked.

Satoko laughed as she moved her hands around Sakura's stomach, feeling for the baby's position.

"Ah! There we go, Sakura-san." She smiled as she placed the ultrasound probe on her stomach and moved it around.

"Well, my dear, your baby here is seeming very healthy. You're doing a great job."

Sakura just closed her eyes to hold back the unwanted tears.

"Thank you, Satoko-san." Sakura bowed her head.

There were a few minutes of silence as the nurse did her job.

"Based on these measurements, it looks like you might be a little ahead of schedule. I am replacing your due date, dear." She pushed her glasses up her small nose.

The pinkette's stomach dropped at the unexpected news.

"What is the new date?" Sakura asked, feeling nervous about the thought of the baby coming sooner that she had hoped or was even prepared for.

"Looks like mid-September. I'd say around September 12th to give it an exact date. Your previous due date was September 25th, so not much sooner! You'll get to snuggle your little angel even sooner!" The old woman stated, smiling as she wrote on Sakura's chart.

Sakura sat in silence. That was almost two whole weeks ahead of schedule.

' _It's only May, Sakura. You have time to get everything ready for it.'_ She had to sit and calm herself down.

"Would you like to know the sex today?" Satoko asked, beaming as she reached for the probe again.

Sakura just stared at the woman in shock. Sitting up slowly she began pulling her top over the bump after quickly wiping away the gel.

"N-no. I don't want to know. Please don't tell me." She gently stepped off the raised table with tears in her eyes and returned to her own office, leaving the woman alone.

"Damn it!" She pounded her fist on her desk, letting the tears flow freely, "Damn it! Damn it all!"

Sakura sat and cried for longer than she could keep track of. She didn't want to know the sex of her baby. Of Kakashi's baby. Their baby. She knew her secret from him was not going to keep it momentum up for much longer.

She was showing now and had to do everything in her power to hide it from him. He started commenting on and complimenting her new outfits and she got so scared every time as she worried that he might see the bump.

The nurses and fellow doctors knew of her pregnancy, but not many others besides only a handful she trusted. Many had asked who the father was. To which she would simply say she was too drunk to remember. Her dignity was a sacrifice that she was more than willing to make to protect the Hokage. What would they think of him if they found out he had knocked up an old student of his? The elders would be horrified.

To hide it, Sakura had taken to wearing loose clothing when she went out. Which was rare now. Mostly she went to work and back home again. The pregnancy had not been kind to her. She was sick a lot of days and exhausted every day. She could barely keep her eyes open while reading the instruction manual to setting up the crib that she had purchased the other week. Or when she was reading informative baby books when she got home.

It was so overwhelming.

She knew she could do it though. Alone. But some days she felt she would crumble. She wanted him so badly. But she was so angry at him. She wanted him right there with her. But she knew that he wouldn't be. Ever.

She made her way home in the dark. Covered by her lab coat. She passed no one on the road home. She was dead tired. She wasn't even sure if she could keep her eyes open through a shower. Once she climbed the stairs of the apartment and was safe inside, she undressed and examined her growing body.

Her bump stuck out a good four inches and was growing by the day. She had no clue how she would hide it until September. Her petite frame made her look so much bigger than usual. But she figured she would cross that bridge when she came to it.

"Looks like I will need to send someone else to deliver the reports for a few months." She spoke into the mirror, "Only until the baby is here. Only four months, he probably won't even notice it's not me."

There were many nights she would lay awake in bed and stroke her belly and wonder what the child would look like. But, usually ended up shutting the lights off and going to sleep before she could really imagine anything more. That's what scared her the most about this gamble she was playing.

' _Please look like me. Please little baby. It'll make both of our lives so much easier…'_

And, that was just what Sakura did that night. Never imagining more than dark eyes and silver hair before sleep overtook her exhausted body and mind.

* * *

"Okay, Asuna, this is week four that you have brought me the clinic reports. Not that I am complaining," Kakashi crinkled his eyes, "But, where's Sakura? Is she well?"

He dismissed the first week that Asuna came to drop off the reports. Sakura had seemed extremely busy lately, so he figured it was a one-time thing. Then next week Asuna showed up again instead of the pinkette. By the third week, he figured that it was definitely him that Sakura was avoiding.

He hadn't her once in over a month and it killed him inside. Those brief couple minutes a week was the only thing keeping him sane at this point.

"Oh! Sakura-san is very well, Hokage-sama," Kakashi rolled his dark eyes at the formalities, "She said that she has become too busy to bring them to you."

"Too busy, aye?" Kakashi raised a silver brow to her.

' _Why would she be too busy? She's just avoiding me now. What's changed now? Did that night change everything? Did I mess this up?'_

"Y-yes, sir," Asuna blushed, "I should be getting back now."

"Thank you for the update, Asuna-san." Kakashi bowed his head to her as she slipped out the door.

' _Too busy to drop a report off? I haven't seen her for a month!'_

The Rokudaime shuffled the papers around on his desk and found a report with her signature on it. He slowly ran his thumb over the indents from the pen she used. He was missing her dearly. He wanted to see her smile. Her hair. Her curves. Again. Most nights he laid in bed thinking of her, sleep not wanting to take him. He wanted her next to him.

' _Stop it, Kakashi! Just go see her at work you damned fool! What's stopping you?!'_

He made the executive decision to leave early and visit her as he rose and removed his formal Hokage robes and hat. Slipping out of his window he hopped from rooftop to rooftop with grace to his destination.

Once there he decided to enter the front door like a civilized human being. The silver haired man shivered at the sterile environment and the amount of white in the building. Every time he was there reminded him why he hated hospitals.

"Hokage-sama!" He cringed, "What can we help you with?"

He turned and crinkled his eyes at the nurse at the assistance desk.

"Actually, I was looking for Dr. Haruno." He tried to be as nonchalant as possible, "I know where her office is, so I was just dropping by."

His heart was pounding in anticipation to see her face. It was hard for him to wait for the nurse to answer him so he could leave to go to her.

"Sorry, Hokage-sama," there it was again, "She wasn't feeling well, so she left early."

Disappointment consumed him then.

"Oh I see! Thank you!" Kakashi turned on heel.

' _Guess I'll just wait 'til tomorrow.'_ He thought as he casually strode until he was caught the voices of the nurse he had just spoken to and another young woman.

Another nurse he assumed. He slowed his pace the moment he heard "Dr. Haruno."

"Yeah she wasn't feeling well."

"She is overworking herself. Especially in her current condition." The other one sighed, "She has got to be careful."

' _What condition? What's going on with her? Is she sick?'_ Kakashi was near a panic and wanted to turn around and demand answers from the nurse, _'Patience is virtue old man.'_

He continued to slow his pace and perked his ears almost to a strain to hear the women's voices.

"She said that she was too drunk to remember who it was."

Kakashi stopped dead. Pretending to observe a hideous painting on the wall. He felt childish eavesdropping like this, but he needed answers. She was avoiding him, and this was the best information gathering he could get right now.

"Well, I admire her for doing it alone. I can't believe it'll be only three months till it's here!"

' _Until what's here! Come on ladies. Get to it!'_

"She has the cutest baby bump too. She let me touch it the other day! She's so tiny that she looks so huge!"

' _B-baby bump? Shit. Oh, Sakura…'_

Kakashi leaned forward into the wall, losing all strength in his legs and feeling his stomach do a dance in his gut. He tightened his grip on the wall and his stomach as he glared at the floor.

'Fuck… tomorrow is not good enough. I need to go see her now.'

He took a deep breath and stood tall, exiting the building with vigor. The Rokudaime hopped to the nearest rooftop and began his journey to her second story apartment as fast as his chakra would allow him.

He was so angry that his vision was slightly blurred. Why would she not tell him? Didn't he deserve to know that she was carrying his child? It was his, right? The timing lined up if she was due in three months he thought as he made his way to her.

He spotted her home and quickly hopped off the ledge of the roof and maneuvered his way to her front door with ease. Without even bother to knock he burst through the door, slammed it closed and was stopped dead in his tracks by the sight in front of him.

She was wearing a tight black spaghetti strap top and loose-fitting pajama pants with a robe overtop. She was sitting on the couch with her feet up reading some book. The pure look of shock on her face was enough to tell Kakashi that she had been caught with her hand in the cookie jar.

She quickly stood to her feet and tried to wrap her robe around herself. But it was pointless. He could see the bump clear as day. The child she was carrying.

His eyes softened for just a moment at the sight before he was ripped out of his fantasies and back to his boiling anger.

"What are _you_ doing here?!" She spat at him.

"Sakura! When the fuck were you planning on telling me?!" He yelled, his anger boiling over.

She flinched slightly at his sudden volume and angry tone.

"About what?!" She yelled back with a furrowed brow.

"About what? About what?! Sakura!" He stepped forward and met her hard gaze, "Don't play fucking stupid! I heard the nurses talking about you! I'm going to ask again. When were you planning on telling me? Is this why you're avoiding me?!"

She took a step back, wrapping the robe around her tighter and staring at the floor. He could see the tears building in her eyes. Kakashi knew he was being hard on her.

' _But for good reason! What the hell was she thinking hiding this from me!'_

"Sakura!" He said once more, nearly pleading, "Please tell me it's mine and not someone else's!"

There was a tense pause as she looked back up to him.

"How should I know? I was too drunk to remember." she glared at him, still trying to keep up the facade.

He felt his jaw slack at the audacity of her words. She was really trying to keep this from him!

"I know for damn sure that you don't sleep around! That's not who you are. Now just tell me. It's mine, isn't it?!"

He watched as a tear came to her beautiful eyes and she stood in silence.

"Isn't it, Sakura?" he asked again, her silence only confused and angered him more.

"Yes," She whispered, "It's yours."

His world flipped upside down. He was the father. It was something he hoped for the moment he heard the nurses. He didn't know what he would do if his assumption was wrong. But his whole world was different.

"When?" He whispered, "When were you going to tell me?"

She was silent once more, staring back down at the floor.

He wanted an answer. And he wanted it fast.

"I wasn't." She said barely above a whisper.

Kakashi stood in stunned silence. Processing her simple two words. They broke his heart.

"You weren't?" He whispered as he stepped closer to her once more, his knees grew weak.

"Kakashi…" she came over and tried to place her hand on his shoulder.

"No. Don't touch me right now." He moved away from her approaching hand.

She took her hand back and stared at the ground as he raised an arm up above her head and leaned on the wall she supported herself against. Effectively boxing her between him and the wall.

"Why didn't you just tell me, Sakura?" He whispered as he cautiously placed his gloved hand on her growing stomach.

Sakura didn't react as his hand moved. His heart softened the moment he felt her belly, they had made what was growing inside of her. A life he didn't know about until just moments ago. Six months he had missed out on so far.

"I didn't want to ruin your life. Your career. And I knew that it was just a one-night stand. Nothing more." She looked up into his eyes, tears brimming as she placed her own hand on the bump.

' _Nothing more than a one-night stand?'_ His heat constricted.

"Do you really think that little of me?" He felt his own tears in his throat.

A small sob left the pinkette then and his heart shattered further.

"No. I think very highly of you, Kakashi. You're one of the best men I've ever met." she quietly cried as she continued to stare down at their feet.

"Obviously you don't think that, or you would have told me." He felt anger begin to rise at her words, "You kept me in the dark for six months, Sakura. I can't begin to say how angry I am right now."

"I need to sit down." She stated and he moved his hand away from her belly and let her pass.

He looked to the ceiling.

"Like I said it was just a one-night stand to you." She sighed as she moved around him and sat on the couch. Spreading her legs slightly to make room for the growing being.

It was like she took the knife in his heart and twisted it.

"Why the hell do you keep saying that?" He knelt in front of her, his hand on her knee.

"Because, Kakashi!" She glared once more, "You acted like nothing had ever happened when I saw you again! It seemed like all I was a hook-up to you, and I was so hurt! And, then when I found out about the baby, I couldn't ruin you like that. You showed me that you didn't care about me, so why would that change if I was pregnant?"

"Ruin me, Sakura? Why do you think this would ruin me?" He exhaled, trying to keep his cool, "And, you were the one that left my bed. I wanted you to stay!"

"I'm not willing to let you go down because of me," She was yelling now but stopped after the words that he spoke sunk in, "Wait… What did you just say?"

He felt his heart fill once more. He couldn't stay mad at her for long before she melted that stone-cold heart. He sighed loudly before continuing.

"I said, I wanted you to stay. I didn't bring you home that night just for some fun. I brought you home because I wanted you. I _still_ want you."

Kakashi moved his other hand to where both hands were gripping her knees.

"Y-you mean?" She stumbled over her words, "You actually care?"

"Damn it, Sakura! Of course I do!" He raised his voice once again, "I love you!"

Sakura stared at him, tears streaming down her face as she gripped her stomach.

"Y-you what?" She whispered.

"You really don't remember much about that night, do you?" Kakashi moved his hands and stood just to sit next to her.

"I-I remember bits and pieces. I remember that it was precious and perfect. But I figured I should leave before it was too awkward in the morning." She looked down, letting her tears fall onto her belly.

"It was the best night of my life." Kakashi stated, "We confessed the feelings that we have, our love. Hell, I was gonna make you breakfast in the morning. You told me in the afterglow that you loved pancakes, with strawberries and whipped cream."

_**~~Flashback ~~** _

_It didn't take long from the moment he laid her on the bed to remove the remaining clothes. He tried to savor the moment as he tried to extend the foreplay, but Sakura had other ideas._

" _Oh, Kakashi. Yes!" She moaned as he sucked her neck, pacing his trusts to make it last._

" _Sakura…" He growled, "You're so beautiful…"_

_She moaned as he felt her reach for and stroke his cock as he pulled out, making the moment last as long as he could make it. Which was not long at the rate they were going. He figured they could make up for it later._

" _Kakashi," she sloppily bit her lip, making Kakashi harder, "I need to tell you something."_

" _Ah!" He growled as his eyes squeezed shut._

" _I love you." She moaned as she positioned him back at her entrance._

_Kakashi stopped dead and snapped his eyes open._

" _Y-you what?" He stammered as he looked at her naked form beneath him, "You don't mean that. You're still drunk."_

" _You heard me. I won't lie to you. Now take me. Take me as hard and fast as you can. I need you. I need you inside me."_

_She took hold of his shoulders and pulled him into her. Before he knew what to say he was thrusting into her once more. Her words had boosted his confidence to its highest._

" _Sakura, I love you too. I've been wanting to tell you that for a long time." He growled between his uncontrollable pants and moans._

_He only got a loud moan back as he bucked and thrusted. He felt nails dig into his shoulders as she tried to pull him impossibly closer._

" _Harder!" She cried, as she wrapped her legs around him._

_He obeyed willingly. He knew he wasn't going to make it much longer. He buried his face into her neck as and grabbed her hips to move as fast as his body would let him._

" _Fall with me, Sakura." He commanded as his breathing began to slow._

_She was over the edge before he could say anything else. Feeling her tighten around him was too much as his own climax hit him as he came inside her._

_He thrusted only a couple of more times to ride their highs out before he collapsed beside her._

" _That was amazing." She panted as she stroked his chest._

" _I love you." He whispered back, equally out of breath._

" _I love you too. But I want pancakes. With sliced fresh strawberries and whipped cream."_

" _I think I can make that happen." He laughed lightly, but she was already asleep._

_He quickly followed suit as he let himself briefly bask in the pure happiness he felt. He had finally got her, and he wasn't going to ever let her go._

_**~~End Flashback ~~** _

He watched as he heard a bitter laugh escape her lips.

"You're right. That is my favorite."

"Sakura, I want this." He gently grabbed her chin and moved her to look at him, "I want you. I want this baby. I want to try. If you'll let me?"

He watched as she began to sob even harder than she had been, her head falling forward into his shoulder.

"I am so sorry, Kakashi," he felt the tears wetting him, "I didn't mean for this to happen. When I woke up, I was so scared to be in your bed. I thought you would have regretted me. I got scared and left even when I didn't want too."

He rose his hand and tenderly stroked and tucked back strands of pink hair away from the tear stained face wetting his shoulder.

"I could never ever regret you. Everything happens for a reason. I am so sorry that I didn't relay my feelings to you when we were sober. I'm so sorry that I wasn't here for you through all of this. I'm so sorry for making you feel like I didn't care and that you were just a one-night stand to me."

He wrapped his arms tightly around her as she cried harder at his confessions.

"I want to try. I want to love you the way you deserve."

"Kakashi, I want to try too." She moved her head to look up at him.

The sight of her so broken, only hurt him more. She was only experiencing this pain, pain she did not deserve, because of his inability to communicate with her. He wasn't going to allow that any longer. He was going to be one hundred percent open and honest with her and repair what they already messed up.

"You do? That's great! Then, let's take it slow for now and see where this takes us. Will you have dinner with me tonight?" he asked.

"Are you asking me on a date?" Sakura pulled back further, wiped her eyes and laughed.

He reached up and pulled down his mask to place a soft kiss on her lips which she hummed her thanks.

"Well, you can't have a relationship if you don't try right?" He shrugged, "So, yes, I am asking you out on a date."

"Then, I accept. But you're paying." She stated as she smiled through the tears that she had yet to wipe, "And, I warn you, I eat quite a lot now."

He couldn't help but laugh at her statement.

"I wouldn't have it any other way. Besides, you need to be healthy. So, eat away!" He stood and helped her to her feet.

"I need to get ready if we are going out. I probably look like such a mess." She fussed.

"Do you want me to come back and pick you up?"

"No. You can stay. I won't be too long." She discarded the robe she was wearing.

Kakashi smiled again and collapsed back into the sofa, pulling out his nearly falling apart copy of Icha Icha. He couldn't focus on its content though. He was too busy thinking about that he just found out he was to be a father in three months or less, and that the woman he loved agreed to go out with him.

Thirty minutes passed before she reappeared. He smiled as she walked out.

"You're breathtaking." he said in a serious tone.

She was wearing a blue sundress with a belt tightened just below her breasts and a pair of brown sandals. Kakashi was shocked to see just how big her stomach had really gotten.

' _How could I not have picked up on that! Hatake, you're an idiot.'_

"Ready?" She chirped.

"Ready!" He stood and opened her door, leading her down the steps and up the road by the hand.

As they went, many people stared in awe. Kakashi beamed with pride as he led the woman he loved down the street. Many began whispering.

He could only pick up small bits and pieces of what they were saying.

" _I didn't know she was expecting?"_

" _Oh! Hokage-sama is a busy man!"_

" _I knew it was him!"_

He heard nothing negative as Sakura had thought. Nothing that could ruin him. Besides, he didn't care. There were plenty of people who could lead the village that were way more qualified than him. But there was only one Sakura. And, he was taking that chance. Without regret.

Once their meal was over and he had walked her back to her apartment, he said his goodbyes and placed a tender kiss on her lips.

"Goodnight, Sakura." He smiled as he started to walk back down the stairs.

"Kakashi?"

"Hm?" He turned.

"Come inside?" Her eyes were all it took for him to lose it.

He ran swiftly back up the stairs and captured her into a long, passionate kiss.

Never breaking away, he carefully led them back into her apartment and guided her backwards onto her bed. He hovered over once he pulled back, excitement lit up every nerve in his body.

"Is this okay" He asked, concerned for her.

"Is what okay?" She kissed his neck hungrily.

"Doing this? With… um?" He stumbled awkwardly.

Sakura just laughed for a moment.

"Kakashi, you're not going to hurt me or hit the baby. And, no the baby can't see you. Now, let's get this going. I have so many hormones rushing right now I won't be able to stop!" She ripped off his shirt as he pawed off her dress.

He kissed up her entire body, spending extra time stroking her tummy.

It was not long before he flipped them over and had her on top. She moaned loudly as she rocked her hips up and down and around his cock. He pushed his head back as far into the pillows as he could as he gripped her hips. Thrusting up into her as often as he could.

"My gods, Sakura," he moaned, pleasure ripping through his whole body, "You're so beautiful."

"Oh, Kakashi!" She screamed as he felt her climax hit her and her tighten around him.

Once they were done, sheets mangled around them, he watched her drift off into a deep sleep.

Soon it overtook him as well, he would stay. And he was sure he would wake up to her in the morning.

* * *

_**Two Months Later** _

"Sakura, move in with me." She heard him say as she was reading.

The pinkette looked up and eyed him suspiciously.

"What?"

"You heard me. Move in with me." He deadpanned.

"Kakashi. I don't know… Isn't this taking things a little fast?" She wanted to so much, but she was afraid.

Kakashi had proven over the last two months to be a wonderful, caring, kind man. Which was something that she already knew. But, ready for such a big step? She didn't want him to feel like he had to do that for her.

They bounced back and forth between their places, but lately they've been staying at his house more and more. That's where there were now. Lounging on his large leather couch reading together like most evenings.

"Come on," He put his hand on her knee, "The baby is due in a month. Things have to go fast right now. You have a flight of steep stairs. I love you. You love me. I am not leaving you. I will not have you take care of this baby alone at any point in its life. It's a no brainer. So, what do you say?"

She observed his mask less face for a moment before smiling. He was right, they were running out of time. And, the steps were causing her problems since she couldn't see her feet anymore. She did love him more than life itself. And, she knew that he would be there for her and for their child no matter what.

"Are you sure?" She questioned, "I don't want you to feel like you have to."

"Sakura," He put his hand up to silence her, "We're running out of time. This whole parenting thing is a 50/50 effort. I will not let you go through anything alone. And, I will not have this baby wondering why it had two homes for a while. We are a team."

She felt the tears sting at her eyes as she nodded her head and pulled him to her for a long hug.

"I love you Kakashi…" She whispered.

"I love you too." She heard as he replied in her hair.

* * *

_**One Month Later** _

"Kakashi…" He barely heard in his sleep state.

Something was rocking him.

"Mmm." He moaned as he barely moved.

"Kakashi…" He felt him be rocked just a little harder.

"Kakashi!"

"What." He moaned once more, still half asleep.

"Kakashi! Wake up!" He opened his eyes barely, seeing Sakura sitting up in bed.

"Sakura, what's wrong?" He rolled and pulled the chain of his bedside lamp, illuminating the room.

"I think I need to go to the hospital." She stated, fear in her eyes.

He just looked at her confused.

"Why?"

"I think I'm in labor!" She stated as she tapped her large belly.

Kakashi registered what she had said and flew out of bed, panic overtaking him.

"Where's the bag Sakura? You just stay there and relax, and I will collect everything."

He saw her just laugh as she struggled to get out of bed, something that had been happening over the last month they had lived together.

"Kakashi, calm down. Everything is okay, this is a slow process."

"How do you know?"

"Well, my water hasn't broken yet. And, I have seen patients labor for a day or more." She smiled at him, "Plus, I will _definitely_ let you know when I'm in active labor."

He just stared at her in shock. He had found out over the last few months that the woman's body was an amazing thing and not to be trifled with. He trusted Sakura and let her help gather the things that they needed before they leisurely walked to the hospital. Stopping every few minutes to let her contraction pass as she held to his hand tightly.

Once they had her settled in a room and had her hooked up to the monitors, she smiled at him.

"You're going to be a father soon."

"And you're going to be a mother." His heart was so warm.

He held her hand with every contraction that hit her.

Fifteen hours had passed before Sakura entered into what the doctor and her called active labor. Her contractions had become stronger and longer as sweat beaded at her temples.

She squeezed his hand as each one rippled through her, no longer able to talk to him. He was amazed at how strong she was being.

Three hours later, her water broke, as she cried out in pain at the contraction that caused it. It was then that the doctor came in and lifted her legs into the stirrups and checked her once more.

"You're at six centimeters, Sakura-san." Satoko grinned, as she stood up again.

"How long will she be like this?" Kakashi asked as he motioned to her.

"It's hard to say, since her water broke, it could be in the next hour or it could be up to twenty-four." She sang as she exited the room, leaving them alone once more.

He groaned. He hated seeing Sakura in this much pain and discomfort.

"Hey," She croaked out, "It's okay. It will happen when it's meant to happen."

He grabbed her hand once more and stroked it.

"If the baby waits any longer, you may have a birthday buddy." she teased to lighten his mood.

He gave her a sad smile and nodded. The baby was due September 12th and it was the 14th now, two days overdue. He'd rather see the little one come sooner rather than later. This pregnancy, what he was able to experience with her, did not treat her well at all. She was completely miserable by the end of the hot and humid summer Konoha experienced.

"I just hate seeing you this way." He whispered.

"Ah. It's okay! It's worth it." As she moved her other hand to cup his face before another sharp breath signaled the next contraction.

One closer to seeing their baby.

It was hours before she cried out saying that she needed to push.

Kakashi pressed the button over and over until Satoko arrived once more.

"She's saying she needs to push! Please help her!" He begged as Sakura nearly screamed in pain behind him.

"Okay, it's okay, calm down. This is all very normal. It takes time. But, now that she needs to bear down, I'm staying."

Kakashi returned to Sakura's side.

"Kakashi," she moaned, "It hurts so much."

"I know, my love, but it will be over soon. I promise." He reassured her. He was terrified himself, in his thirty-five years, he had never seen anything like what was happening. He wanted her to just be okay.

Another hour passed of her screaming with every push the doctor yelled.

"You're crowing, Sakura, keep going!" she yelled.

Sakura's fast panting and moans continued for a moment as Kakashi peeked down between her raised legs and saw the first peek of life emerging. Tears beginning to stream down his face.

"Sakura, it's there! Our baby! There's only a little bit left. You can do this!" He squeezed her hand.

"I love you." She sighed as she pushed once more.

After several more pushes, there was silence.

Sakura put her head back in relief as the cries of a newborn suddenly filled the room.

"You did it!" Kakashi exclaimed as he peppered kisses all over her sweaty head.

She panted as she peeked over her legs.

"It's a boy." Satoko beamed as she placed the child on Sakura's chest.

Kakashi bent over and kissed the woman on the lips as he wept. He didn't care who saw these tears. This was _his_ family. An unexpected one but a long awaited one.

"Ichiro." Sakura stated, "That is the name we have chosen."

The tears fell from Sakura's eyes as she kissed the tiny minutes old newborn.

"You are so loved," He heard her whisper at the fussing baby, "Mama and Papa love you _so, so much_."

Kakashi admired the view he currently had and was more thankful than he had ever been.

It was soon after that the nurses came to take the baby so that they could rest.

"Thank you, Sakura." He held her hand as he laid his head next to her sleeping body on the bed.

* * *

Just over a year later, Kakashi dropped to one knee and asked Sakura to be his wife. Which she happily tackled him and accepted.

Three years after that, they welcomed a daughter into their nest, Akio.

Sakura sighed as she sat on the swing next to Kakashi on their porch, watching Ichiro play.

"Hey." He greeted.

"Hi." She smiled as she cuddled up to him, Akio nestled to her bosom.

"We have a good life." A smile on his mask less face, watching the silver haired boy chase butterflies.

"That we do," She kissed him, "I love you, Kakashi Hatake."

He kissed her back gently.

"And, I love you, Sakura Hatake. Thank you for giving me the world."

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you so much for reading! I hope you enjoyed my little one-shot! PLEASE FAVORITE AND REVIEW! I have been working on it for the last couple days with my little bit of extra time off!   
> I am so in love with the idea of Kakashi and Sakura getting married and having children without Sasuke in the picture. And, that is just what I tried to do. Just a mention and nothing more!   
> Special thanks to my WONDERFUL friend, generaltay, who took 5 HOURS out of her day to help me edit this and add to it. Like, guys, she is AMAZING and I am so thankful for her longsuffering with all of my "what ifs" and "ohohohoh this!" that I flood her with all the time! Go to her page and check out her stories! Unity Without Sin was just updated yesterday and you guys WILL NOT want to miss what she has updated and what she has in store. Now go and show her some love!


End file.
